Wireless communication systems provide a variety of communication services to mobile users that are away from the fixed telecommunications infrastructure or are moving. These wireless systems employ radio transmissions to interconnect mobile devices with various base stations in the service area. The base stations, in turn, are connected to mobile switching centers which route connections to and from the mobile devices to others on various communication networks such as the public switched telephony network (PSTN), Internet, etc. In this manner, users that are away from their fixed sites or are on the move may receive various communication services such as voice telephony, paging, messaging, email, data transfers, video, Web browsing, etc.
Due to the use of radio frequencies for wireless interconnection, all mobile users must agree on a common set of protocols to share the scarce radio spectrum allocated for wireless communication services. One important protocol relates to the access method used to connect multiple mobile devices to the wireless communication network. Various access methods include frequency division multiple access (FDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), code division multiple access (CDMA), and orthogonal frequency division multiplex (OFDM). OFDM is increasingly popular in terrestrial wireless communication systems because its format facilitates the mitigation of multipath distortions. OFDM utilizes a plurality of carriers spaced apart in the frequency domain such that data modulated on each carrier is orthogonal to the others. OFDM may be conveniently modulated and demodulated by using very efficient Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) techniques in both the transmitter and receiver. For example, the wireless multicasting standard MediaFLO (Forward Link Only) employs OFDM to broadcast data to mobile devices. If the mobile device crashes it would be advantageous to obtain information on the crash, for example, to detect that a crash has taken place and/or assist in recovery.